siRNA is of considerable current interest because it can elicit potent, target-specific knockdown of virtually any mRNA, creating new opportunities for personalized medicine and for addressing a broad range of traditionally undruggable disease targets using small molecules. Similar to other antisense approaches, however, cell-specific delivery of siRNA technology in vivo still represents a major technical hurdle.